portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
Bowling Green State University School of Art
=About Bowling Green State University School of Art= 6 major divisions #art education #art history #digital arts #graphic design #2-d studies #3-d studies 3 distinct undergraduate degrees #BFA in studio art #BA in art history #BA in art 3 graduate degrees #MFA in studio art #MA in art history #MA in art education Campus 1000 Fine Arts Center Bowling Green State University Bowling Green, OH 43403-0204 (419) 372-2786 Fax: (419) 372-2544 shuffor@bgsu.edu =Undergraduate= Definition and Purpose In regard to the BFA portfolio review your "portfolio" is a body of original artwork that you have created within the last two years. Our review committees consist of groups of current faculty members. They will evaluate your portfolio (and have a brief interview with you if you are here for an onsite review) to determine whether or not you meet the minimum criteria to pursue a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. Your portfolio should answer the following: #Does the applicant show real potential to be an artist? #Is the applicant a good student (artistically and academically)? #Is the BFA/School of Art the best place for the applicant within the University? #Can the School of Art meet the needs of the applicant as a creative person? #Is the applicant ready to be a BFA degree candidate? #Does the applicant understand the rigorous curriculum to which they are applying? Portfolio Review Considerations *creativity *concepts and content *craft and technical proficiency *composition and design *portfolio presentation *variety of approach *potential *artistic motivation *ability to speak about work (onsite reviews only). Definition of Status Incoming Freshman You are considered an incoming freshman if: * You are a current high school senior planning to attend the BGSU School of Art in the following academic year, or; * If you have graduated from high school (or equivalent) over a year prior to applying to BGSU and have not attended another college and plan to attend the BGSU School of Art the following academic semester. Internal Transfer You are considered by the School of Art as an internal transfer student if you are a current full-time student at BGSU with the intention of transferring to the BFA art degree program from another degree program within the University. External Transfer You are considered by the School of Art as an external transfer student if you have graduated from high school and are currently attending, or have in the past attended, another college and you intend to transfer credits to BGSU. Eligibility This review is appropriate for anyone who plans to attend the BGSU School of Art in the following academic year with the intent to pursue a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in art. If you are a prospective student and you want feedback on your artwork in terms of preparation for the BFA portfolio review you may visit a School of Art representative at a National Portfolio Day event or make an appointment to visit the School of Art with the intention of having your artwork viewed. Specific Requirements If you plan to come to an onsite portfolio review in person pleade read the onsite requirements. If you plan to mail your portfolio in for review please read the mail-in requirements. Feedback Options Prior to Official Portfolio Review If you are a prospective student and wish to have feedback on your artwork or advice on how to possibly strengthen your portfolio so that you are better prepared for your official BFA portfolio review the School of Art offers two options: You may visit a School of Art representative at a National Portfolio Day event OR schedule an appointment with the Office of Fine Arts Admissions and Promotions. Again, these feedback sessions do not replace the official School of Art portfolio review requirement for entry into the School as a BFA student.